Percy Jackson: Apex Predator
by God of the Challenge
Summary: After seeing Gabe murder his mother, Percy Jackson runs into the woods, where he finds the Nemetrix. Shortly after, he is found by the goddess of the hunt, and is accepted into her group.


**I'm back! I bring you, "Percy Jackson: Apex Predator"! And man, this one's gonna be good.**

* * *

A five year-old boy was running through the woods. He was covered in cuts and bruises. This was Percy Jackson.

Two years ago, his mother, Sally Jackson, married a man named Gabe Ugliano. Or as Percy called him, "Smelly Gabe." Gabe was a cruel man, always abusing either Percy or Sally. Sally took most of the hits trying to protect Percy. That night, Gabe had killed Sally. Percy saw his dead mother on the floor, and ran. He ran out of the apartment, and he ran into the woods.

Exhausted from all of the running, he sat down to catch his breath. He looked into the night sky, tears falling down his face. He saw what he thought was a shooting star. He closed his eyes, and made a wish.

"I wish for a family that will love me."

When he opened his eyes, he noticed the star was getting closer.

"And, I wish the shooting star won't hit me!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of the way. The shooting star hit the ground not too far from where he was.

When the smoke cleared, it was revealed to be a metal pod the size of a basketball.

"Whoa!" was all Percy could say. I mean, if you found a pod from outer space, what would you say?

The then hissed as it opened, and inside was what looked like a watch. It was shaped like a hexagon. It is colored red and silver. The symbol looks like an open mouth with sharp teeth.

Percy reached in to grab it, but then it grabbed him. Percy was freaking out. First his mom is murdered, and now some alien watch grabbed him, he had every right to freak out.

Before he could freak out any further, a holographic message had started to play. The being in the message looked like a fiddler crab.

"Greetings. I am Dr. Pschobos. The object on your wrist is the Nemetrix, filled with alien predator DNA. My old friend Azmuth had created the Omnitrix, filled with sentient DNA, so I made one with their predators, mostly so that anyone who finds it could use it to become a hero. Have you ever had to fight off your natural predator? It's not that easy. So, whoever you are, use this watch for good. I hope we meet each other someday."

The message ended there.

Percy was very surprised. He had an opportunity to be a HERO! He had thought stuff like this only happened in comic books.

It was too late to try it out now, so he climbed up a tree, and went to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, after a hearty breakfast of berries, Percy heard a commotion.

He went to investigate. What he saw was surprising.

It was a group of girls fighting an even bigger pack of large black dogs. The girls were getting overwhelmed. At this pace, they would perish.

Percy turned to the Nemetrix.

"Okay Nemetrix, let's see what you can do."

He tapped the Nemetrix, and saw a silhouette of an alien appear. Percy didn't think this one was right for the job, to he slid his finger across the screen, and found a different predator. He liked the looks of this one. He had gone through his aliens last night, and named each of them.

"Let's do it!" Percy exclaimed.

He took his finger off the screen, and the jaws opened up. Percy pushed them shut, making it look like they had bit down on the alien he chose.

Percy then began to transform.

"SLAMWORM!" he yelled after he transformed.

Slamworm is a giant worm-like alien with sharp teeth, a wide beak-like mouth, and a tail ending in a pincer like set of spikes. Slamworm possesses a lavender and orange hide, a white underbelly, grey spikes running down her back, and four red insectoid legs on each side near the front.

He then dove underground, to go and help.

* * *

Zoe Nightshade was a proud member of the hunt. She was very loyal to Lady Artemis, and would fight to the death if she had to. She had been in the hunt for thousands of years, and thought she had seen every kind of monster.

So when she saw a giant worm come out of the ground, you can imagine how shocked she was.

"What is that!?" her friend Phoebe shouted.

"I don't know, but I think it's protecting us." Zoe answered. She had taken English lessons to catch up with modern times. It had bothered her how out of touch she was with the English language.

Slamworm stared down the dogs. One of them charged.

"BRING IT!" he roared. He tackled it head on, sending it into another pack member. Two more jumped on him, until two arrows hit them, and they disintegrated into golden dust.

Slamworm looked to where the arrows had come from, and saw one of the girls with a now empty bow.

"Thanks." He said, before charging back into battle. He fired acid balls at the dogs, disintegrating three of them, and badly wounding the remaining seven.

"Going down!" he exclaimed, and he burrowed underground. The dogs looked around, but couldn't see him.

Slamworm then came from under the pack leader, and shot him into the air, and he fired acid balls at it. All that came down was some more golden dust.

With their alpha dead, the dogs ran off, tails between their legs.

Slamworm turned to the girls.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"Yes." One of them said.

The Nemetrix then began to beep and glow red, and Percy turned back to normal.

Realizing it was a boy that had saved them, the hunters raised their bows.

Percy paled in fear. He had just saved them, and they were going to kill him!?

"ENOUGH!"

The hunters reluctantly stood down. The owner of the voice was a 20 year old woman.

"What is going on here?" she asked.

"Milady, this… boy, interrupted our hunt." One huntress said.

"If memory serves, this boy SAVED you from those hell hounds. I saw the whole thing. I would've helped you, but he seemed to know what he was doing." The woman said.

The huntress's faces were now devoid of color.

"But, he is a male! He is everything we are against!" the same hunter exclaimed.

"He is but a child. And we don't harm children, male or not." The woman said, as she walked up to Percy.

"What is your name little one?" she asked.

"Percy Jackson." Percy said.

"I am Artemis. Tell me, do you know of the Greek Gods?" she asked.

Percy nodded yes. His mother told him stories about them every night, before she died. The memory of that night brought a tear to his eye.

Artemis noticed.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Looking close at him, she realized for the first time that he was injured. He had a black eye, scars covered his right arm, and he appeared to have been limping. Her maternal instincts kicked in, and she scooped him up in her arms.

The huntress's were surprised. They never would've thought that their mistress would ever show affection to a male.

Percy felt safe in Artemis's arms. It was like his mother was giving him a big hug when he came home from school.

Percy couldn't hold it back anymore, so he let go all of his emotions, sobbing in her arms.

Artemis rubbed his back, whispering soothing words into his ears.

She noticed the Nemetrix on his wrist.

"What's this?" she asked.

Percy saw she was talking about the Nemetrix, so he replayed the message on it for them.

"A weapon of such power shouldn't be in the hands of a male! Hand it over, so we may use it properly." One huntress said, her hand held out and an arrogant smirk on her face.

Percy had had enough of this girl.

He jumped out or Artemis's arms, and landed on the ground. He scrolled through his aliens, and before anyone could stop him, he transformed into another alien.

"TERROR TIGER!" He roared. Terror Tiger looked like a huge feline with sharp claws, a tail with a sharp hook at the end of it, fangs like a saber tooth tiger, mane like a dire wolf, and a small horn on the top of its nose. He had a lion-like roar. He wore a red spiked collar that holds the Nemetrix symbol.

"I've just about had enough of you." He snarled.

"So what? You're nothing but a male. Males are the scum of the earth. Your mother must be ashamed of you." The huntress sneered.

Terror Tiger's eyes narrowed, and he bared his teeth at her.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hit a sore spot? Why don't you go run home to mommy?" she mocked.

"SHUT UP!" Terror Tiger roared, and lunged at her, ready to tear out her throat.

The huntress dodged, and shot an arrow at him. It hit its mark, and Terror Tiger roared in pain. He slashed at her with his tail blade, leaving a decent sized scratch on her arm.

The other huntress's aimed their bows at Terror Tiger, but Artemis held her arm up.

"Chloe instigated the fight. He has every right to battle her." She said calmly but with authority.

The others reluctantly lowered their bows, and watched their sister get thrashed by Terror Tiger.

Terror Tiger had Chloe pinned to the ground by her throat, and raised his paw, ready to slash her throat.

"Go on, do it." She said. She knew her time was up. She was ready to accept her death.

Terror Tiger tried to slash at her, but he couldn't.

"No. I won't end your life in anger today. If I did, I'd be no better than Gabe." He said.

"Who?" Zoe asked.

"My stepfather. It's his fault my mother is dead. It's his fault I was in the woods last night when I found the Nemetrix. It's all his fault." Terror Tiger said sadly.

Chloe felt horrible. She had made fun of an ORPHAN!

"I will be on my way. I apologize for any trouble I have caused you." Terror Tiger said. He turned back into Percy, and started to walk away.

However, he was pulled into a hug by Artemis.

"You're not going anywhere." She calmly, but had a loving tone in it.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"You're going to live with us from now on, my son." Artemis said. She realized that this little boy had crawled into her heart, and he was going to stay close to her from now on.

Percy didn't know what to do, so he hugged her back, and snuggled into her arms.

The other hunters just watched.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Lady Artemis willingly hugged a male." Phoebe said surprised.

"Neither did I." Zoe replied.

"Could be nice, having a little brother running around." Chloe said with a smile. What could she say; the squirt was growing on her.

* * *

When Artemis introduced Percy to the hunters, some were skeptical at first, but when he told them his story, they didn't mind having him around. Some had a similar story to his anyway.

That night, Artemis tucked Percy into his bed, which was made of various animal skins.

"Sweet dreams, Percy." Artemis said sweetly, kissing his forehead.

Surprisingly enough, an animal that looked like a cross between an orca whale and a wolf walked in, sniffing the ground. When it looked up, it let out a happy squeal, and climbed into bed with Percy, and snuggled into him.

Percy looked at the strange animal, and then at his new mother to see if she knew what it was.

She did.

"It's a baby akhlut. It's an animal that's part wolf and part killer whale. They aren't normally found around here." She explained.

"Can I keep him?" Percy asked cutely. The akhlut looked up at his human, and started to lick his face, making him laugh.

Artemis smiled.

"Of course you can. But you have to take good care of him." She told him.

"I will name him George, and I will hug him and pet him and squeeze him..." Percy started. But the akhlut backed up when he said he would name him George.

"You don't want to be named George?" Percy asked.

The akhlut shook his head 'no'.

"How about, Hunter?" Percy asked.

The akhlut nodded his head, loving his new name.

"Hooray!" Percy shouted, as he threw his arms around the now named Hunter.

Hunter barked and started to lick Percy's face.

Percy tried to get away from Hunter, but he couldn't.

"Aww, he likes you!" Artemis teased.

Percy was too busy laughing to hear her.

After five minutes of this, Hunter stopped and lied down on his stomach.

Percy crawled under the covers, and Hunter assumed the "mutual pillow" position.

"Goodnight." Percy whispered, as he rested his head on Hunter's side, and he too fell into the realm of Morpheus.

Artemis smiled. She knew her son would have many adventures. But she had to figure out one thing: How would this affect the prophecy?

* * *

 **Ta Da! What do you think? If you have any predators for the Nemetrix, submit them in your review. Also, I'm hoping for a predator that hunts Appoplexians. You know, Rath's species? Because that guy will be doing the "LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING" thing as well.**

 **Here's Percy's current playlist:**

 **Buglizard (Basilisk)**

 **Crabdozer (Rhinocrab)**

 **Mucilator's species (Mucilator)**

 **Omnivoracious (Horror Crow)**

 **Panuncian (Terror Tiger)**

 **Slamworm's Species (Slamworm)**

 **Terroranchula (Bug Zapper)**

 **Tyrannopede's Species (Tyrannopede)**

 **Vicetopus (Tentacrusher)**


End file.
